cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Partitioning of Komi Republic
The partitioning of the old Komi Republic was the first hypothetical Uralican first-order partitionment done when the nation was beginning to grow, which would eventually come to fruition when the first Uralican Counties Act was passed in August 2008. Most of the Komi Republic was in Uralican possession by CCC's entry into the War of the Coalition on 14 August 2008, and what little land was not was left out of the original formula. Since they had already annexed most of Arkhangel'sk Oblast by this point, they were able to use what they had theorised for that section in tandem with what they theorised for this area. For reference, the green section is Komiland, the red section is Udorsky District, which was put into Northwest Uralica, the blue section is Pechora County, the purple section is Central Uralica, the large orange dot is the Ukhta-Sosnogorsk unitary authority, the black section is Northeast Uralica, the maroon section is most of Mennoland, and the white part... well... Troubles During Partitioning The vast majority of the partitioning of the Republic went off without a hitch when it was finally implemented. However, dividing the southwestern tip turned out to be a problem, mainly because of the Syktyvdinsky District which surrounded Syktyvkar. With Vil'gort having voted to become amalgamated with Syktyvkar, the big problem was more to do with the heavily Mennonite areas just south of Syktyvkar. What ended up happening was that Syktyvkar's unitary authority would take up much of the centre of the region, with everything south and southeast of Syktyvkar going to Mennoland. Komiland would end up with the extreme north and much of the western frontier of the old district. With Luzinsky Rayon from Kirovskaya Oblast having been allotted to Komiland, this meant that Mennoland was the only county completely surrounded by another in Uralica. Potential Future Solution Mennonite Tribal leaders have talked to the Uralican Tribal Council about potentially merging Mennoland into Komiland. While this would take away the distinct status of Mennoland being the place where Mennonites live in Uralica, it would also "eliminate a layer of red tape" according to a couple Uralican political experts. This has been brought before the Tribal Council various times, however according to Jarkko Salomäki, the topic seems to be a jinx. "Whenever we start talking about making Mennoland part of Komiland, a war always breaks out," he half-joked in one interview. "It's a cursed topic, I tell ya!" Official Relative Layout *To Northwest Uralica - Udorsky District *To Mennoland - most of Sysola District *To Syktyvkar Unitary Authority - most of Syktyvda District as well as Syktyvkar City *To Komiland - tiny portions of Sysola and Syktyvda Districts, plus Knyazhpogost, Ust-Vymsky, Kojgort, Kortkeros, and Ukhta Districts (sans Ukhta city) *To Ukhta-Sosnogorsk - the cities of Ukhta and Sosnogorsk. *To Central Uralica - Ust-Kulom, Troitsko-Pechorsk, Vuktyl, and Sosnogorsk districts (sans Sosnogorsk city) *To Pechora county - Pechora, Izhma, Ust-Tsilma, and Usinsk districts *To Northeast Uralica - Vorkuta and Inta Districts Category:Uralican counties and unitary authorities